Ours
by Val-Creative
Summary: Twins run in their family, it turns out. They've always had a fascination for commoner things. Ever since Haruhi stepped into their lives. She isn't fazed easily. She doesn't question Kaoru about obtaining a cheap, convenience-store pregnancy test. It's -simpler- than a full examination. /Mpreg. Hitachiinest. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

The best mornings, he knows, consist of being naked, and of course, Hikaru.

And the occasional gluten-free meal.

Kaoru slices his delicately thin, coconut-banana pancakes topped with blackberries and raspberries, and walnuts. The savory odor rising from it, of oven-warmed maple syrup and fruit, waters his mouth as he takes another greedy mouthful.

There's so many rooms in the Hitachiin estate, but only one privately sheltered breakfast nook. It's more of a _banquette_ , with two identical benches across each other. Cozy and over-sized with avocado green cushions. The daylight likes to catch through the ivory-framed windows, cranked open for the passing breeze, at the _right_ angle.

It's terribly _romantic_ , and his twin never appreciates the aesthetic beauty this early. But, Kaoru wouldn't have him _any_ other way.

They are still naked, enjoying the luminous, morning-glow atmosphere. The silence calmly lingering between them—broken only by the scraping of two forks and the muffled, gentle thump of two water glasses.

Except, something's _bothering_ Kaoru.

By now, Hikaru would have stolen off of Kaoru's plate, with a semi-glare from the younger. Hikaru's favorite apple-wood bacon was specially prepared, just for him, and he _always_ goes for it. The one time Kaoru ever saw him refuse that generous helping was when Hikaru caught a violent stomach-flu during an Academy cruise-trip to Tahiri.

It's bothering him _a lot_ … because, Hikaru seems fine. _Fine._

He's eating his own breakfast—light, baked doughnuts spiced with nutmeg and cinnamon. He's eating it _slowly_ , and Hikaru's face is a little paler than usual, but… …

Kaoru presses his sticky-syrup lips together, contemplatively.

"Are you pregnant?" he asks, quietly. His golden eyes peer up solemnly through his eyelashes.

Hikaru's own eyes widen, nearly bulging.

He sputters, outraged, "Wa— _ **WHAT**_? What the hell are you talking about?"

Hikaru's fork clatters to the silver-filigree plate, dropping. He's staring at Kaoru as if his twin admitted to selling their family's fortune to Kyouya, and now plans to join Greenpeace out in the middle of nowhere _without him_.

"It's just a question," Kaoru says, tonelessly. He shrugs, biting off another morsel of his pancake.

"What kind of question _is_ that, you idiot?"

" _Are_ you?"

Hikaru's face darkens, reddening with fury. Kaoru isn't reassured by the glisten-bright to his twin's eyes. "Do I _**LOOK**_ pregnant to you, Kaoru?" he yells, banging his hands on the tabletop with enough force to knock over a water glass.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Fuck_ —"

Hikaru's hands visibly tremor.

They've always had a fascination for commoner things. Ever since Haruhi stepped into their lives. She isn't fazed easily. She doesn't question Kaoru about obtaining two cheap, convenience-store pregnancy test. It's _simpler_ than a full examination.

Yet, it's not.

It's gotten _a lot_ more complicated when both tests read positive on the sink's edge.

Hikaru's really pregnant.

"Oh, fuck," he breathes out, clutching onto Kaoru's hand slipping into his, hard enough to feel it in their bones. Hikaru's cheeks are pink, burning-hot spots to his milky complexion. "I'm _dead_. I'm so dead."

" _Shhh_ , don't say that…"

Kaoru joins him on the bathtub, rubbing a protective hand up and down Hikaru's back. Wrinkling the soft, too-thin material of his black-and-white, plaid short-sleeve. "I'm right here, Hika," he says, giving his older brother an exaggeratedly huge and reassuring grin. Kaoru nudges his shoulder against Hikaru's. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? We're gonna be fine."

He _loves_ his brother, and Hikaru's eyes aren't dry anymore… and the moment they meet gazes… Kaoru _feels_ him.

He feels their _connection_ , like it's a psychic pull, like some ridiculous, fairytale idea of destiny and _soul-mates_.

"We are?"

Kaoru nods, leaning in and brushing his lips to Hikaru's temple. He tastes perspiration and mango bath oil. His twin leans back, hooking their fingers together, when Kaoru closes his eyes and presses slow, long kisses to Hikaru's forehead.

 **.**

 **.**

The Host Club parades on as normally as possible. Even if now the entire Ouran Academy knows.

News travels fast among the wealthy. But, it's not a _secret_ that Hikaru is flirtatious, that he has been sleeping around. Their peers care long enough to be _aware_ of the whispered gossip, and then move on with wholehearted disinterest.

Their senior year is nearly up, and so are exams.

Dress code for the next hosting event is informal enough—ties and the heavy-knitted school blazers. The Hitachiin twins discard blue-violet, cooling off in their white button-ups. One of the regulars, a girl with chestnut-brown and spiraling curls pinned with lavender bows, she beams happily at them.

" _Oooooh_ , what are you going to name the baby… ?"

"I like Isabella," Hikaru tells her, stroking the tip of his forefinger under her chin. "It's such a _lovely_ name, wouldn't you say?"

Her entire face colors, so much that it appears she's close to bursting—whether in joy or blushing embarrassment. She dramatically swoons in her chair, placing a hand to her face and mumbling as the other girls begin to glare, _awed_ and jealous.

"No, no, Caroline is prettier!"

" _Name her Lilah_! My grandmother says _I'm_ pretty!"

Hikaru smirks.

"What do you think, Kaoru?" he asks, casually looking over his shoulder. "There are so many to choose from."

His twin sets down his porcelain teacup, climbing up onto his feet.

" _Hmm_ …" Kaoru's arms slip to Hikaru's waist, as the other boy startles a little. He moves in close, hip-to-hip behind him, tracing his palms over Hikaru's sides. "I think she's gonna be _perfect_ no matter what we name our baby," he stage-whispers.

A chorus of increasing, girlish shrieks rattle all the dishes.

Kaoru nuzzles his face affectionately to Hikaru's ear, humming again. One of his hands smooth over Hikaru's stomach, holding onto him. Nothing's there he can feel. No kicking. No flutters. Just a barely-there bump, firm and skin-warm.

"And you're perfect for carrying her, thank you," he adds, grinning mischievously into Hikaru's neck as the excitable shrieks increase.

 **.**

 **.**

At fifteen weeks, Hikaru gets an ultrasound. He's getting larger and larger, belly already curved out.

"You look like me when I was pregnant with you boys," Mom teases, setting a loving peck on Hikaru's brow.

She's completely aware of the _scandal_ and gossip, like the Academy is, and of the fact… no one knows who the baby's other parent is. Mom is _thriving_ under the impending knowledge of being a grandmother, already preparing a layout design for multiple nurseries and playrooms—ones with several-story, miniature castles, with fluffy, glowing clouds on the ceiling and shooting stars.

"It's twins," Kaoru says, gaping down at the ultrasound prints. His lips feeling numb.

Hikaru scoffs from the windowsill. "That doesn't mean anything," he argues.

"It mean _everything_!"

His voice raises, "Nobody knows about that—!" Hikaru clenches his jaw, stopping himself from making a further scene. " _About_ you and me that one time."

"That _one_ time," Kaoru repeats, mockingly.

The maids have been dismissed. They're packing to leave for the vacation retreat, somewhere comfortable and private for the remainder of Hikaru's pregnancy. Kaoru doesn't wanna fight him. He doesn't wanna upset either of them, by talking about painful truths or lies or otherwise.

When they were sixteen, Hikaru discussed not sharing a bed anymore. They tried it. They did.

But, in the middle of the night, they gravitated to each other, snuggling in quilts. Kaoru woke up to Hikaru's scent, to the familiarity of his twin's embrace, and Hikaru's cock nestling against his ass or pushing lazily to Kaoru's thigh. Sometimes, he woke to Hikaru already inside him, rolling his hips lightly in his sleep, until Kaoru woke _him_ , muscles clenching.

The best mornings, Kaoru knew, were being fucked by his twin brother, until he's gasping into Hikaru's mouth, riding the slick-slow thrusts.

"This, _this_ right here, Kaoru…" Hikaru gestures to himself, to the prominent bulge of his stomach. "I'm sorry, but it could be anyone's!" he says, infuriated. " _Why_ would it be yours?"

Kaoru wants to tear out his hair and _scream_.

"They're _twins_!" He marches over and shows him the prints, insisting with a low voice, eyebrows shooting up, "You feel it, don't you, Hikaru? You know they're ours."

Hikaru's face pinches, as if he's trying to not cry.

"Please, I know you're scared…"

He exhales, shakily, when Kaoru cradles his face, gently with his hands.

"Understatement of the past few months, wow."

"… I love you," Kaoru speaks up, bravely. He smiles, and then kisses Hikaru's mouth, not-so-gently. Feels when his brother opens his lips and accepts him, grazing his tongue against Kaoru's, rhythmically, filling him and _needing_ him. "Yours is mine and mine is yours. Always."

"… … love you, always, too," Hikaru repeats, his golden eyes smiling.

 **.**

 **.**

The twins are born with skulls capped in red hair, and with the tiniest sets of pale fingers and toes.

"She's perfect, isn't she," Hikaru murmurs, still groggy and hoarse from his surgery. He cradles one lump of rose-pink blanket to himself. Kaoru says in place, standing near the hospital cot, with the other amethyst-colored lump.

"Both of them, Hika," he answers, a grin on his lips as their newborn girl squirms in his arms, gurgling.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _We interrupted your scheduled programming to bring fluffy, sweet boys. :33 If you enjoyed, please lemme know! A late b-day present for my darling and fellow twincest shipper willowbranch15! You make me feel a thousand times better when we talk, about our ships, anything - and I'm honored to be your friend you come to._


End file.
